in hearts the ghost
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: They say the ghost resides in every person's heart.


**A/N:** Written for the Writing Style Challenge by Kaito Lune on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum. This writing exercise (#3) was to write using only dialogue: no speaker tags, no scripting. Just pure dialogue. It is _so_ hard to get tones and actions in, but an interesting exercise.

I thought it was a good time to tell this little story though. It's not so dependent on action or setting as most of my other ideas are.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think. :D

* * *

**in hearts the ghost**

'Have you heard the story? About the ghost?'

'Ghost stories again, Takuya? Haven't you grown out of them yet?'

'You should know me by now. But this isn't a ghost story anyway. It's about a ghost.'

'I fail to see how that's not a ghost story.'

'You would see if you let me tell it, you know.'

'Fine, tell it.'

'Gosh Kouji. You're such a stick in the mud sometimes.'

'I'm letting you tell the story, aren't I?'

'Touché. But you know I'll tell it any – alright, I'll just tell it. You don't need to stalk off in the middle of me talking, you know.'

'I didn't.'

'You were about to. You stood up and everything.'

'I can.'

'You won't…or maybe you would. _Anyway_, this is about the ghost –'

'You've said that three times already.'

'You're so impatient. It's not like we have anywhere to be. And this ghost isn't what you're thinking.'

'Really.'

'Really. I'll even prove it. What _are_ you thinking?'

'Some sad little kid missing their home or family, or some stupid love story.'

'Nope. See, I told you it wasn't what you're thinking. This ghost is…'

'Enough with the dramatic pause.'

'Fine. They say the ghost resides in every person's heart.'

'They?'

'Are you asking me or making fun of the idea? Ah, whatever; isn't it fascinating? A ghost residing in a person's _heart_? Like, a ghost is made because a person who died had some sort of regret, or something they didn't want to leave behind. So this ghost is like the part of _yourself_ that's dead, or buried, and regretting something.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'Why? Don't you have things you regret? Like not being able to play soccer with your dad last weekend because he was busy with work?'

'You know full well I don't play soccer.'

'You know I do, and it was my example. Besides, you haven't answered the question.'

'Ghosts don't exist.'

'Why not? I might not be a firm believer of ghosts and stuff like that, but you can't say you've never felt something in there, in your heart, that you can't quite touch. I mean, I don't have nearly as much going on in my life as you, but even I feel that strange echo sometimes.'

'I guess so.'

'So you admit it. I'm glad.'

'Why?'

'Well, you obviously trust me enough to say it. Since you're shut tighter than a closet and all.'

'Watch what you say.'

'Did I upset you?'

'No.'

'You sure? You might give the one-answer treatment to others, but usually you give me at least two words.'

'I'm sure.'

'Okay then… I guess I'll just finish the story then. This ghost lives in the heart, and we all have a separate one, in our own hearts. Sort of like a shadow, except this shadow is inside of us, and it can possess us too, if it gets strong enough. You've heard of regrets possessing people, right?'

'Just get on with the story.'

'Ah, come on. You can't say this stuff isn't interesting, seeing as you haven't tried to interrupt me for a while – '

'Whatever.'

' – which means you're interested. Though this isn't really a horror story anyway, so I guess our little bet is still on.'

'_Your _little bet, you mean.'

'Details, details. Anyway, this ghost, if it's in your heart, can possess you. People say that's what makes people crack: suddenly go ballistic, or kill themselves. Those people who you'd think had nothing wrong, because everyone has that sort of ghost… It's a little frightening, if you think about it. I liked to think I was pretty happy, but stories like that make you _think_, like – like – hey, help me out here!'

'Like there's some little thing you should deal with before it explodes.'

'Yeah, exactly that. They've been saying that at school lately. You know, after that girl from the senior school…'

'…hung herself. I heard.'

'There were a couple of people on the soccer team who knew her. Said she was so…normal. Happy. Outgoing. They couldn't understand it. Then someone mentioned this story about the ghosts…'

'It's an excuse.'

'Huh?'

'It's an excuse, not a story. Explaining things people just don't see or understand.'

'Hey, Kouji! Wait!'

'What?'

'You can talk to me if anything's bothering you, you know. Or if you want to just hang out, otherwise I'll think you're just saying yes out of pity.'

'I say yes so you don't make my years fall out.'

'Or that. But seriously; you should talk a bit more about yourself. I know you don't like talking about your family, but you've got a dog. How can you not fawn over him?'

'He's a little hard to fawn over after he's tripped you.'

'Well, there's that I suppose…'


End file.
